Hyo Seung
Balance of Souls: Collapse}} |textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday = | age =4329 | gender =Male | height =1.65m | weight = 67kg | blood type = A | affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer | position =Marshal | previous position = | branch =Interdiction Corps | previous branch = | partner = Ksenija Gregorovich | previous partner = | base of operations = , , | relatives = | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Jīngshénbìng' | released form ='Jièyìànliàn' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Collapse | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Hyo Seung (승효, Seung Hyo) is a member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. He serves as the Marshal of the North (北方の大将, Northern General) and leads the Interdiction Corps. Appearance Hyo is a man of relatively small, and yet athletic stature, while not above the average in height, he is incredibly lean and physically fit, with a well defined muscular structure; like that of a professional boxer. He has short black hair, kept raised in a crown of spikes at the front while remaining flat and well groomed at the back and sides. He has a clean and youthful face, his eyebrows rest at an angle giving him a look of determination almost constantly. His eyes are rounded and have green irises. Though sturdy looking, his jawline is also rounded to further aid in his young appearance. He wears a variant of the standard Balancer uniform, with his tunic covered by plates of lamellar armour and his replaced with a half cut hooded jacket that has short sleeves. While he wears most of the lower portions of the uniform, he foregoes the hard cuffed boots in favour of slipper-like shoes made from animal hair. Personality Hyo is typically a polite and overall nice individual, he follows his orders with little question while also attempting to be fair on all he encounters, be it enemy or ally. His rather kind streak can either work to his advantage or against him. While mentally strong enough to handle the tasks his position demands for competently Hyo is an incredibly anxious and paranoid individual, he holds a great fear of many things, mainly due to his ailments that caused his demise while he was living. He tends to mistrust others based solely on assumptions he's made and on past events others have been in, often trusting them less if they have a bad past. Despite his predominantly anxious behaviour Hyo is prone to becoming rather arrogant and cocky, this is especially prominent in battle as he starts to lose sense of his situation, becoming more lost in the fight. Despite this his arrogance never becomes a hindrance to him or his allies. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Hyo's name is Korean, Hyo (효) means ''familial duty", while Seung (승) translates to "rise/ascension", "victory", "inheritance". *The colour associated with Hyo is Goldenrod, a shade of yellow which, according to the psychological properties of colours, represents creativity, self esteem, anxiety, and, depression, among other things. Appearances The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Kadō Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts